californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cam Gonzales
Appearance *'Hair Colour: '''Black *'Eye Colour:' Brown *'Trademark: Black hat covered with pins and bows :3 Family 'Jasmine Williams (Mom) ' Really nice and talented. Understands me. She owns a hair salon. She's full Filipina. Best mom I could ever have. <3 you mom! '''Carlos Gonzales (Dad) Umm...I can't think of anything. But I do know that he went to jail when I was 5. When they released him (or freed him I guess...) I saw him again. Oh, I was 10. We don't have a close relationship like before. We still keep in touch though. He's from Mexico. 'Lea Gonzales (Sister)' Awesome sister. She's 14. We get along very easily. We fight once in a while. People always say we look the same, but hey. We're sisters, of course we look the same. 'Tim Williams (Step-dad)' He was in the navy, but retired. Awesome dad. He's half British & half Japanese. Which is so cool 'cause he can speak Japanese wirh a British accent. I wish had a British accent! But he can be embarrassing sometimes... Okay he can be embarrassing a LOT! Lolz. 'Melany (Step-sister)' Melany & I didn't get along at first but we're getting along. We kinda argue a lot. She's 13 and bit of a tomboy. History I was born on June 15, 1993 to Jasmine Williams & Carlos Gonzales in Miami, Florida. My dad got arrested when I was 5. Then, he was released when I was 10. My mom married Tim Williams when I was 12. Then I moved to Virginia, then London, England, then to Los Angeles, California. The reason why I moved so much was because he was in the navy, but he's retired now. I went to Hollywood Arts then came to Los Angeles School of Arts. Personality I'm very easily to get along with. All of my friends say I'm too nice & a goody-goody. But that's just me though. I'm kinda girly... okay I'm very girly. I'm also very studious. Trivia *My favorite desserts are cheesecake and red velvet cupcakes. *My favorite song is We are Young and A Thousand Years. *My childhood friend is Hello Kitty. c: *Okay, I won't lie... I like Justin Bieber and One Direction. *Some of my favorite bands are One Direction, Maroon 5, Imagine Dragons, and OneRepublic. Pets Lindy My mom gave her to me for my 14th birthday. She's a white kitten. She's so playful! At night she would hide behind my couch and then when someone walks by, she would jump in front of them and make her cute face. Lindy would also sleep on my bed with Cookie. When she doesn't sleep on my bed, she would wait by my door for me to wake up. Sweet right? Then when I wake up she would lick my arms. I love her so much! Cookie I have a pug named Cookie. At first I was gonna name him Domo, but then my sister, Melany, said that he looks like a cookie so I named him Cookie. He's still a puppy. My dad got me him for Christmas. He's the sweetest puppy ever! When I go to school he would cry and pull my jeans so I won't go. He also sits by the window in the front with Lindy and waits for me to come home. He's the best <3.